


Thoughts On Domestic Perfection

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [282]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fade to Black, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flirty Molly Hooper, Flirty Sherlock Holmes, House Cleaning, Inventive Cursing, Legos, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Molly is a Good Parent, POV Sherlock Holmes, Parenthood, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Sherlock-centric, So Married, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock spends some time in his daughter's room, thinking about how lucky he is to have the wife and children he was blessed with.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: In So Few Words [282]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Sherlolly Secret Santa: 2020





	Thoughts On Domestic Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOfficialKai517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/gifts).



> And this is the gift for **TheOfficialKai517** for Sherlolly Secret Santa 2020 to make up for the one they should have gotten from their Secret Santa. I was told for the second prompt that they would like " _some parent Sherlolly, or the two of them taking care of Rosie and it goes horribly awry or something like that. *shrugs* I'm not a terribly picky person, honestly, just nothing NSFW please._ " I hope you like this!

“Fudgebucket!”

Sherlock instinctively lifted up his foot in response to stepping on the Lego. Neither he nor his brother, and possibly his sister, had had Legos in the house, but Molly’s brother had sent a big yellow bucket of them for Christmas, possibly in retribution for the drum set that he and Molly had gotten for her niece. He wasn’t sure. But if it had been revenge, it was well played. That yellow bucket held crayons now, and the Legos were willy nilly all over the place.

Molly gave him a pained half-smile as she picked up the Lego he had stepped on. “I thought I got them all,” she said.

“I just hope I didn’t wake Timothy up. He’s off his naptimes,” he said. No damage to his foot, but he was thankful he hadn’t said an actual curse. Eloise was picking up on the things adults said and her happily saying “fuck” all day would get him yelled at or worse, Molly wouldn’t speak to him.

Parenthood felt like a minefield, but he did love his children.

Molly was bent over, putting various toys in the chest that Eloise and Janice, the twins, used in their room. She had put on some more curves thanks to twins and then their surprise son, and he found he appreciated the view quite a bit. She straightened up and turned to look at him, a curious look on her face before she wiggled her hips and grinned. “Later, Sherlock. Later.”

“Delayed gratification?”

“I know, your least favourite thing.”

“I don’t know. If I get a kiss, I could be swayed.”

She chuckled and went over to him, winding her arms around his neck. He bent his head down and kissed her soundly before she pulled away and he got another lovely view of her arse as she left the room.

He was glad they had Molly’s old home for their family home. Baker Street would always be special to him, but with Timothy’s arrival nearly a year ago they knew that Baker Street was going to be too small for their growing family. Eloise and Janice were now seven, and they needed room. The twins were happy sharing a room, but should that ever change they could have separate rooms. They had a backyard here, with a play structure and a somewhat dodgy fort in the oak tree in the backyard. By the time Timothy was old enough to climb the tree to use it, the girls might be tired of it.

And that was only if Molly wasn’t expecting their fourth as he suspected she might be.

He had never expected himself to be a family man, or to want children. But Molly had changed his views on all of that. As long as the children were hers as well, he wanted as many as she wanted. He’d get snipped if she said four was enough, but his home was filled with laughter and love, and after the childhood that was coming back to him, slowly but surely, it was a panacea he desperately craved. Not even his best drug high compared to hearing his daughters call him “Daddy” for the first time, and he had Timothy’s first words to look forward to as well.

“Sherlock?”

He shook the thoughts out of his head as Molly came back into the room, looking at him. “Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“Anything wrong?”

“No,” he said, lifting his arms to reach for her. She walked into his embrace and he held her close, this woman whom he loved more than life itself. “I was just thinking of how perfect this life with you and the children is.”

“Well, I think it’s perfect too,” she said. Then she looked up at him. “Timothy is still sound asleep, and the girls aren’t due home for two more hours. We could...spend a little time together.”

“We could,” he said, looking down at her, a wide smile growing on his face before he let go of Molly and picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom and gently kicking the door shut behind him.

**–**

He had been mistaken about Molly being pregnant already. But he wasn’t the slightest bit surprised when they welcomed Matthew Louis Holmes into the world nine months later. 


End file.
